Jani
by Kal the Magnificent
Summary: Ok... you know how you go to the LOTR section, and see all these stories about modern people going into ME and falling in love and turning into elves and living forever? Well... now there's one in the Sil section! Only, the only thing that happens out of


AN: I've taken some artistic license in terms of placements of forests, rivers and elven companies. The name Tanglinna belongs to TreeHugger (one of the best authors ever),and the italicized phrases are thoughts. Think that's it. oh yes, not sure if this can really be counted as a Sil fic (and it certainly does not deserve to be among the best Tolkien fanfics on ff.net), but it takes place roughly around the time when Eregion was sacked. Don't own anything. technically, I don't even own my computer. don't flame. criticize constructively. =)  
  
All Jani had wanted to do was go home and relax by the fire with her dog and favorite book, the Silmarillion, which also doubled as her bible. Instead, when she opened her book, she found herself spinning in a white fog, until she slammed down on a grassy field. Her last conscious thought was about her dog, Jack.  
  
When she regained consciousness, she was bound, gagged and being carried. Instincts kicking in, she closed her eyes, so as not to alert her captors of her consciousness. Her efforts, however, proved to be in vain, since if was time for the creatures to camp. She was slung roughly onto the ground, her gag ripped off and a disgusting smelling and even worse tasting liquid was forced down her throat. Opening her eyes, she promptly shut them, hoping that whatever she had just seen was an illusion, caused by her fall. However, when she reopened her eyes, the creatures were still there. A thrill of terror ran through her body. She had been captured by orcs!  
  
Trying to control her breathing, she realized that being captured by orcs was impossible! Completely out of the question! After all, orcs only existed in Middle Earth, right? Letting out a nervous laugh, she said shakily,  
  
"A-Alright Danny! You've had your fun! Let me go now!"  
  
The creatures looked at each other, smirking and leering. Jani felt her heart sink as she realized that this was no joke played by her younger brother. Her realization was backed when one of the creatures grasped her by the hair, forcing her hair back painfully.  
  
"No talking unless told!" The orc said roughly.  
  
Unable to do anything else, Jani nodded meekly, and the orc released her.  
  
"Time for sleep," he said, and shoved Jani over onto her side.  
  
Jani curled up, but her mind was racing too fast to sleep. OK, she thought, I must somehow be in Middle Earth. This thought sent a shiver of joy down her spine, and she grinned. Her grin quickly faded when she remembered her current company. Lifting her head cautiously, she saw that they had placed a guard not more than a foot away, no doubt to keep her from escaping. I wonder what that liquid they fed me was. Not poison; I would have felt the effects by now. Leaving the liquid for later thought, she looked around, trying to determine where she was. She realized that it was rather pointless to try and figure this out, since, although it was broad daylight, she didn't know the landmarks in Middle Earth well enough. All she could tell was that she was in some sort of a forest. Maybe the elves will save me! And with this thought, a pang of longing ran through her. How Jani longed to be an elf, or at least among the elves. Shaking her head ruefully, she forced elves out of her head to concentrate on how to get back home. So. I got here by opening my book. maybe I have to open it again to get back home! Her euphoria quickly faded upon the realization that, if indeed this was the way to get back home, she had no idea where her book was, or if it was even here. Sighing softly, she closed her eyes, and somehow managed to drift away.  
  
She was rudely awakened by a sharp kick to her side, and an arm grabbing hers, jerking her to a standing position.  
  
"Eat!" her captor demanded, shoving a clump of something that resembled rotting meat at Jani.  
  
Jani smiled in what she hoped was an apologetic way.  
  
"Uh. no thanks. I'm not that hungry!" She said weakly, and was promptly struck in the face.  
  
"EAT! And no talk unless told!" And with that, the orc threw the meat at her and stalked off.  
  
Jani gingerly felt her face, wincing. She picked up the meat, wiped is off as best she could, and took a tiny bite. Her eyes widened, and she clamped her hand over her mouth to keep from spitting it out. It was the foulest thing she had ever tasted! She risked a glance at her captors, and found one leering at her. She quickly averted her eyes to her "food" and forced herself to choke down another five bites.  
  
"Enough!" Without her realizing, one of the orcs had come up to her. He, for she presumed it was male, took the meat from her, rebound her wrists and tosses her over his shoulder. It was time to move again. 


End file.
